United Realms
by Destructor642
Summary: Is the destruction of the Twilight Mirror a necessity? It brought so much pain and disaster but, is it really worth to sacrifice the most beautiful thing you found to protect everyone from a theoretical, potential new evil? Midna made her choice: it is not. Alternative ending of Twilight Princess and post scenario story.


_A/N: Hellooo I am back, later than I expected though. I originally wanted to make this chapter a oneshot, then decided to actually change it all and use it as a start for a new story. Then I wondered if I should make a long oneshot, but decided against it, otherwise, I won't be motivated to continue. The few reviews and favorites I got on my first story gave me such a boost of confidence to finish it that I know now that the best way for me actually finish a story is to publish it progressively. Yeah, I hate when people leave their stories on permanent hiatus, you will not see that with me ;)_

 _Anyway, I already took too much of your time, enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: See you later**

The sun shined over the kingdom of Hyrule as its heat captured all living being, enveloping the world in a soft atmosphere beautifully reflected by the colors of twilight. Even if the only thing in sight was the dry desert, it truly was a breathtaking view, one she wanted to remember for eternity.

After a last glance towards the infinite horizon, Midna warped back to the mirror chamber where Link and Zelda waited for her. She indeed told them that she wanted to take one last look at the world of light before leaving and warped away right after that, leaving the Princess of Hyrule and the Hero chosen by the Goddesses a bit worried about what the Twilight Princess had in mind. Fortunately, she did hold on to her words and came back under a minute.

The two royalties exchanged a few words, mostly thanks and farewells. They knew that this exchange would be their last. Though they hid it well, they were struggling to accept it. They might have not talked too much or spent time together, but the spiritual connection they had after Zelda's sacrifice formed an invisible link between them. Once they were finished, Midna turned and started to walk slowly towards the stairs that led to the warping platform. As soon as she would step onto it, she will be back to her home. But she had one ultimate thing to do before leaving. That would be her last act in the light realm, but of all the things she did, just thinking about committing this one broke her heart. This idea came to her mind as soon as she stepped into this world, back when Zant cast her away from her throne and changed her realm into a living nightmare. If she ever managed to kill the usurper and reclaim the crown, this was the first thing she would do before returning home. But now that she finally had the opportunity to do what she planned out, it was just too hard.

A year ago she was only driven by revenge, hate, pain, and had nothing that associated her with the world of light. But now, after everything that occurred, she wrote her name in history. She knew that she played a role in Zelda's rescue, in Ganondorf's fall. She just could not forget about this kingdom, not after everything she did. Most importantly, she absolutely could not leave forever the ones she met in it. Zelda, if it was not for her, Midna would not be alive. Link, if it was not for him, Zant would still be a tyrant and might have had already conquered the entire kingdom of Hyrule, expanding the Twilight Realm outside its borders under a reign of domination and dictatorship. These two gave her so much, and now picturing to leave them on the spot without warning them at first seemed tragic.

A deep sorrow started to grow into Midna's heart, pain built and she even felt tears starting to form in her eyes. But it was too late. To choose is to forsake, and she made that choice more than a year ago, going back was not an option.

She turned one last time, facing her friends with the best fake smile she could give, trying to hide most of her sadness. She was specifically looking at Link, diving deep into his sapphire irises, realizing that it was the last time she could admire them. Taking a deep breath, she gathered the last pieces of courage she had left and spoke a few words to the one that had stood by her side during her entire adventure in the Light Realm.

"Thank you.", she said deeply before continuing. "Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again...", she said, knowing that she was probably giving the young man false hopes. But again, it was too late to turn back, she did not even dare to look at his reaction nor waited for a potential answer. The time had come.

Slowly lowering her head, Midna closed her eyes and released a single tear from one of them. It did not matter if she had to cry for the rest of her life, she swore that it would be the only tear Link will ever see her drop. Instead of falling to the floor, it started to shine, and weirdly levitate in front of her.

"Link...I...". As much as she craved to say it, be delivered from that pressure, the words never came out.

 _'What's the point of telling him, no matter the outcome it is just gonna be even more painful.'_ , she thought. She knew it. It could only be a lose-lose situation. What was the point of admitting something unthinkable to someone who would have never imagine you saying it? Worse, she was not even sure of herself and if what she was about to say was real. Better shove it instead right? She judged so. She elevated her arm and placed her open palm facing forward behind the floating tear, ready to give it one final push. It was over.

"MIDNA!"

She quickly opened wide eyes and stopped her motion, shocked by the sudden and loud call of her name. Her entire body was shaky, reflecting the internal conflict splitting her heart. Looking ahead, her gaze fell on Link. The look on his face was one of confusion, horror, and incomprehension. He had one foot planted forward, his arms slightly ahead of his body as if he was ready to dive onward at any warning signal. Did he figure what she was about to do, Midna wondered. Was he about to dash and stop her if she had proceeded? Time seemed to stop for a moment.

"Please, promise me that...", he paused for a moment, unsure about how he should complete his sentence. "That...I'll see you again.", said Link in a trembling tone. His voice was cold, desperation could be heard from it as if he was begging her on his deathbed. She had never seen him in such a pitiful state. She somehow knew Link was feeling pain and that it was related to what she was about to do. How did he know, Midna questioned. No matter how he knew, it still destroyed her.

 _'I can't Link. I just can't!'_ , she thought, shutting her eyes. Her head dropped and tears started to come again, but she had to do it.

Her world and his can not coexist. Two persons from different realms and of opposite species could not live together, it sounded too absurd! Yes, it probably was but after all...what has not been absurd through their entire adventure?

They started by sharing a slave-master bonding to eventually become the only thing the other could count on when they needed it. They protected and saved each other countless times from dangerous situations. Leaving him this way appeared more like a betrayal than anything else. Midna pondered over these thoughts. Was it that impossible for two worlds to accept each other? Was it that wrong to believe different species could, even _should_ mix for the well being of both?. In the end, none of this seemed wrong. The only wrong thing was the one she would have done if it was not for Link interrupting her.

Indeed, what was the point of leaving? Was it really worth it? She wanted to protect everyone, but from what? She realized too: if a new threat had to arrive and disturb the newly installed peace, the Hero Chosen by the Goddesses and the Twilight Princess will team up again and take it down. If there is a thing they both learned for sure from experience, it is that when they are together, nothing can stop them.

After seconds that seemed to last hours, she let her hand fall back on her side. The levitating tear lost its brightness and silently dropped on the sandstone. A feeling of tension was building in the mirror chamber, only the soft wind and the relaxing sound emanating from the shiny mirror were to be heard. Standing still, Link and Zelda waited for the Twilight Princess to make her next move, unsure of what was happening. They all waited another minute until Midna finally looked up, wearing a totally different expression. She swapped her sad look for a much gleaming one, her lips shaped a small but honest smile. Her ruby eyes, more luminous than ever. She still cried, two long tears were sinking along her cheeks but Midna knew it, they only were tears of joy.

"Alright Link, I promise.", she simply said. These words were enough to ease Link and Zelda. The boy could not help but smile and chuckle a bit. That was enough to distract him, in less than a second he felt something all around him, suddenly pulled in a warm embrace. His head rested on Midna's shoulder he assumed, recognizing the colors of her cloak. He might have been caught off guard, he did not mind a bit, secretly wishing that this moment could last longer. A moment after, Midna released him and backed off one step behind. She brought her hand to her face, wiping the tears from her eyes. The expression she wore was...unknown to Link, he could not actually distinguish. Was she actually blushing?

"Sorry.", she chuckled. "I don't know what happened to me. My body moved on its own.". Despite the briefness of the moment they shared, Link could only return the smile Midna was throwing at him.

The Twilight Princess turned around and climbed the stairs leading to the warping platform, observed by the blue-eyed hero. He will miss her deeply.

 _'Next time we meet, I will be the one greeting you this way, Midna.'_ , he told himself. When she was in position, Midna turned one last time to give her friends a few words.

"Hey you two, keep yourself safe, and don't do anything stupid, like exploring a dungeon lost in the middle of nowhere.", she said. Zelda could only show her confusion by raising an eyebrow.

"I am not exactly sure about what you have in mind but I'll remember it.", said the Princess of Hyrule.

"Oh I am not worried about you Zelda. You are wise. But the boy on the side", she replied while pointing her finger towards Link, "I'm not so sure about him. The idiot likes to do whatever he wants when no one is looking.", she said sarcastically.

"Eh that's rude, I can take care of myself you know!", replied the Hylian.

"Meh, allow me to doubt it. I won't be there to cover you if you decide to put your truffle where there is no need to.". She was obviously joking, taunting him a bit before heading back home, but her voice could not cover her worry, and Link felt it.

"Eh, Midna.", he shot her a reassuring smile, looking in her eyes. "Everything will be okay. The most important is that you manage to rebuild your kingdom right now. On our side, I am sure Zelda and I will handle it well. For the moment, what matters is you and your people only.".

"Link is right.", said Zelda. "You don't have to worry about us. We will have our own things to do. Keep your entire head for your home because we might not be able to help you in the Twilight Realm. Not that I want you gone, but just, go Midna. Don't look back, and return to visit us only when things are stable in your world.", she added fondly with a reassuring smile.

"Alright then, I will do that.", Midna replied. The platform under her feet shined brighter, as the pattern on the huge rock behind her. The portal had activated. A slight pain struck Link's heart. Even if it was not forever, he had to say goodbye to his most precious friend. When he saw the first few black squares appearing and Midna's lower body starting to slowly disappear, he turned his head aside. He did not want to watch her leave.

"Link!"

The call got his attention, and he turned his head back in Midna's direction.

"Not having someone to tease and to look down upon is gonna be hard, so when I come back, be prepared, I'll give you a rough time.", she said, smirking.

"You already gave me hard times before, I am ready for anything coming from you now!", he shouted back with his trademark grin. "Don't change anything Midna. I don't want to see a cold, heartless princess who only talks about politics when you return.". This remark made her laugh.

"Politics are among the things I hate the most Link. You'd be lucky to catch a conversation where I actively participate.", she said with a certain form of disgust. Already half of her body was missing and she still wanted to talk. She figured out it was better to cut the unnecessary.

"And don't worry Link, I will not change.". She wanted to say more, but again, could not find the will to say it. _'It's alright, we'll have other opportunities to talk, just give it time.'_

Link and Midna locked eyes contact, their respective smile was more than enough to let the other know that everything was going to be fine. Only her neck was left. Time had come for Midna to return home.

"See you later, Link."

"See you later, Midna."

The moment after, Midna felt herself leaving the Light Realm, the warm sun was no longer there, she was finally gone. But it was not time to regret anything. She avoided catastrophe by not breaking the Mirror of Twilight as she initially intended, so instead of thinking about what she could have done or said differently, she needed to clear her mind and think about the Twili. They needed their princess, they needed her right now.

Rebuilding the Twilight Realm and reestablishing order will be no easy task, but she knew she had the resources to do it. It was for the well-being of her people anyway, so no chance that she backs away. Zelda made it clear, she had to think about her world first. She had no reason to worry or feel saddened by her departure.

She knew it, they will meet again.

 _'I will miss you, Link.'_


End file.
